


The Heart of Freedom

by 4Silence



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Silence/pseuds/4Silence





	The Heart of Freedom

A shout to open the gates and the pounding of horses hooves caught Shayla's attention, and she looked up as an eddy of dust raised by the commotion drifted into the high window of her room. A long patrol had been scheduled to return today, and she knew the base commander hoped that they would return with rebel prisoners. Yasaran information about the rebels was becoming badly outdated, as the sudden death of the old king had led to nearly a year of civil strife before His Holiness Kalitekyek had taken the throne and stamped out lingering dissent. The frontier bases had now been tasked with a serious push to obtain information about the Kedarian rebels, and there were cages – and worse – of prisoners in the courtyard to show for it. Yet again, Shayla considered going to the courtyard to see if her suspicions were right. One of the rebels, though she had seen him from afar, had looked...but no. Those allegiances, that life, was long dead. She had little, but she was not willing to jeopardize what she had to pick at old wounds.

Her gaze fell to the timekeeper next to her bed. The sand would soon be gone, and the young soldier above her wasn't making much progress. She stroked his shoulders and tilted her hips up to better meet his thrusts.

“You must drive all the women wild,” she purred as she clenched her muscles around him. He kissed her wildly, a bit sloppily; he was clearly lacking in experience. She broke off the kiss, and on a hunch, bit his shoulder. He groaned and came suddenly, and collapsed on her. A few long, shaking breath later, the sand ran out. She rolled her eyes as she tried to put on her best “sultry” voice.

“Too bad we don't have any more time. But maybe if you come back, I'll have a little something special for you...” He flushed at her words as he pulled out and stood. Like many of the younger, still somewhat shy soldiers, he dressed quickly and left without saying anything. They always looked like they wanted to, but never seemed to be able to find the words. Shayla sighed as she stood and stretched, and cleaned up herself and the room. There was no one else on her schedule today, though that didn't necessarily mean she was free. She was on duty until nightfall, and it was only past midday.

She had just settled herself at her loom when a pounding at the door made her heart sink. Only one person knocked on her door like that, and she hadn't expected him back for ten days yet. Hoping against hope, she put on a gentle smile and opened the door. He strode and in pulled her robe off, kissing her until she pulled away for loss of breath.

“I couldn't wait to get in your sweet body again.” He threw her face down on the bed and was immediately thrusting inside her, with no preparation. Her breath shuddered as she tried to breath through the pain, but she heard him whisper, “You can consider the rest of your day booked.”


End file.
